


Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's

by Freeflare



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeflare/pseuds/Freeflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decides to take a job as a night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's. Some really strange things start happening, but Mark isn't complaining about all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. BunBun

**Author's Note:**

> Mark isn't a Youtuber here & the whole souls of children possessing the animatronics doesn't apply...that'd just be creepy.

Mark sat in the office chair of the security room. He glanced at the monitors showing the cameras positioned at different places in the restaurant. So this was just how boring being a security guard was. He'd taken the night shift job because his buddy Wade had suggested it. Despite the fact that there seemed to be animatronics, which were too mannequin-esque for his taste. He needed the extra money and this seemed like an easy enough job, so why not? The guy that hired him had left a rather...odd message though. Something about the animatronics being on a free roam mode. Which honestly put him on edge. He tried not to think about it very much, that would just make him paranoid. And the fact that there were these re-enforced steel doors that he could use was enough to do just that.

Mark sighed and looked at his phone to give himself something to do. It was only 2:30. He still had till 6. This was going to be a long night...or morning. He was actually pretty occupied with some game apps for a while, until he heard music. And it wasn't coming from his game. He looked up at the monitors wondering where it was coming from. He checked the monitor for every room and hallway. Nothing. Then he checked the stage where the animatronics were. Noth-wait. He looked again and his eyes widened. Bonnie was gone. He wasn't on stage anymore.

"Oh, god! Where'd he go?!"

A bit frantically Mark checked the other monitors again and yelped seeing Bonnie standing at the end of the hall outside his left door. He nearly scrambled to the door to slam that button down in order to shut the door. His fingers barely brushed the button before his wrist was grabbed. He would have yelled, but his throat tightened as he looked up at the owner of the mechanical hand.

Bonnie stood there staring at him with a tight grip on his wrist ensuring that he wouldn't just escape.

Mark did struggle trying to get out of the animatronic's grip, in response he felt Bonnie's other hand grab his free wrist. He saw Bonnie lean in close to him, his face was just a few inches from his own. This was it. This was how he was going to die. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting some kind of pain. It seemed like a long time before Mark realized there was no pain. He was quite surprised to find, instead, something kind of soft and fuzzy touching his cheek. He tentatively opened his eyes to see Bonnie nuzzling his muzzled again his cheek.

Mark creased his eyebrows utterly confused. He had been pretty damn convinced that Bonnie was going to nibble his gibblets off. But instead he just seemed to be...affectionate towards him? He felt Bonnie release his wrists and wrap his arms around him in a sort of bear hug. Mark blinked and remained relatively still. He wasn't quite sure what the deal was here, but at least Bonnie didn't seem to want to kill him. After a while he actually let his hands rest on Bonnie's arms since Bonnie was leaned down to his level. He almost wanted to ask why Bonnie was doing this, but didn't know if he'd get an answer or if he'd end up just pissing him off. Mark paused in his thoughts when he felt one of Bonnie's hands travel to his chest. He creased his eyebrows feeling the fuzzy hand stroke up & down the front of his shirt. "Uh...Bonnie?" Pretty soon Bonnie's other hand moved to his ass massaging and squeezing.

Mark actually started blushing. What the hell was Bonnie doing? He attempted to slip out of Bonnie's embrace, but he couldn't seem to. He was dealing with a grabby bunny animatronic. Before he could really say anything Bonnie turned him around and pressed a hand against his chest so his back was against Bonnie's front. Bonnie pushed Mark's shirt up and continued rubbing at his chest and stomach. "H-Hey!" Mark grabbed Bonnie's hand that he spotted headed for his crotch, but it didn't seem to stop Bonnie. Even though Mark was definitely strong, Bonnie was stronger and seemed to be more persistent.

Bonnie began to rub Mark through his pants making the man blush more. Mark wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that this was happening in the first place or that it actually felt good. Bonnie was actually being pretty gentle. Mark bit his lip feeling his body react to all the rubbing. He could actually feel Bonnie's eyes on him, just watching him react. His breathing was starting to pick up and his heart was beating pretty fast too. "W-What...the hell?" Mark wasn't sure if he was questioning Bonnie or himself anymore. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Bonnie to stop, not that he thought he would anyway. Bonnie continued rubbing at Mark and holding him against his fuzzy body. He didn't stop either till Mark shivered and made a muffled sound. Bonnie seemed satisfied in pushing Mark over the edge.

Mark took a moment to breath and lean against Bonnie. His mind hadn't quite caught up with what just happened. He felt Bonnie release him after a bit and he slumped down into his office chair. When he looked towards Bonnie he saw he was gone. He creased his eyebrows and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 6 am. Had all this really been going on for that long? Honestly he was too confused and tired to really care. All he knew was he could go home now. There weren't any security cameras in the office itself so that was good. But on his way out to his car, on rather wobbly legs, the thought did occur to him. He had to come back tomorrow night.


	2. Let's Eat!

Mark sat himself down in the office chair in front of the monitors. He honestly didn't know what to expect tonight. Would Bonnie come back? And if he did what would he do? He had discovered that the bunny animatronic was quite...touchy feely. But he still wasn't sure if there was still a chance he'd get murdalized. In any case, he had a job to do.

Mark took a breath & kept an eye on the monitors for the next two hours. When he looked back to the camera pointed at the stage after this time had passed, he saw Bonnie was gone. But instead of a sense of impending dread, Mark's heart skipped a beat. He didn't feel scared exactly, he felt anxious. He flipped through the other cameras, but he couldn't find where Bonnie was. So instead he checked the stage camera again & found that Chica wasn't there anymore either. He creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why the hell isn't Chica there?"

Mark didn't get much time to look for Chica before that music started playing somewhere in the restaurant again. He looked to the left door & saw Bonnie standing there. His first reaction, of course, was to try to hit the button to close the door. But his body didn't let him. He just sat there almost frozen as Bonnie moved over to him.

Bonnie reached out to Mark & put a hand on either side of the man's shoulders pulling him to his feet.

Mark swallowed a bit nervous as he looked at Bonnie. He let the purple animatronic pull him in for a hug it seemed, he actually felt Bonnie rest his head on top of his. He rested his hands on Bonnie chest. He almost felt like he was waiting for Bonnie to start groping him. And after a minute or two he did feel soft hands touching his back & rear. But he quickly found that they didn't belong to Bonnie. He turned his head to look over his shoulder & found Chica standing behind him.

Chica was running her hands over him & ended up pushing his shirt up to expose his back.

Mark didn't have much choice, with Bonnie holding him in place, but to let Chica touch him. Her hands brushed over his exposed skin almost tickling him. Pretty soon Mark felt Bonnie move a hand down to his crouch like before. Mark felt his face heat up. He sort of gripped onto Bonnie's fur & pressed his lips together not sure what to do. What the hell was going on with these animatronic? Why did they want to do this to him? Of course he likely wasn't getting an answer to either of those questions.

Mark was a bit startled when he heard a metallic clink. He looked down & saw Chica trying to unbuckle his belt. Mark blushed deeper & looked at Chica not quite sure he wanted to expose himself like that. He felt Bonnie nudge his face with his nose. He looked up questioningly. They were both watching him expectantly, Bonnie had even stopped rubbing him. The rational part of Mark's mind was nearly screaming at him not to do this. Of course, he didn't really listen to rationality too much. So Mark tentatively unbuckled his belt & unbuttoned his jeans. Chica didn't waste any time in pulled them down to his ankles. Without hesitation Bonnie returned to rubbing at Mark's erection through his underwear. Mark couldn't help but groan softly. Chica busied herself with rubbing at Mark's chest under his shirt & nuzzling his hair.

Mark let his head rest against Bonnie's chest & let them touch him. He was surprised to feel Bonnie's free hand glide down his back. He was even more surprised when he felt his hand slip under his underwear & a padded finger brush against a certain sensitive place. Mark jolted & let out a gasp. He almost reached for Bonnie's hand to stop him a moment. However Chica caught his hand & placed it back on Bonnie's chest before she returned to massaging Mark's chest. Bonnie started rubbing his finger against Mark's hole. Mark found his dick starting to leak. Why the hell was he letting them do this? The answer that popped into his mind was quite simple. Because it felt good.

With both Bonnie & Chica's rubbing Mark didn't stand much of a chance at lasting too long. He ended up groaning into Bonnie's fur as he came. He had to let himself relax for a bit. He ended up sitting back down in his chair again. This though he watched Bonnie & Chica disappear out the doors. Mark didn't even have to look at the clock. It was 6 am. At least he understood the process more now. It didn't make it any less odd or...dare he say exciting?

But now he had to pull his pants back up & go home. He wasn't sure how much sleep he'd get with all these questions & thoughts running through his head. He just needed to be ready for night three.


	3. Pirate's Cove

Mark rested his chin on his propped up arms as he stared at the monitors. He'd hardly gotten any sleep, but one doesn't just slip right off to dreamland after being felt up by robots. He sighed deeply & laid his head on his arms. Maybe he could just take a nap for a while. It was only 12:15. Oddly enough as soon as Mark closed his eyes he was asleep, despite knowing what kind of place he was in. He just needed to be a little more awake & aware, hopefully a quick nap could help with that. And that way he'd be...somewhat ready for when Bonnie came for a visit.

Mark was woken up by the familiar music playing somewhere in the restaurant. He opened his eyes & looked at both doors not seeing any animatronics there yet. He looked at the clock & say it was 2:45. He'd slept that long? He looked at the monitors seeing that Bonnie & Chica weren't on stage anymore. He had expected that really. He shifted in his seat a bit already blushing at the ideas that his mind was conjuring for what they might do to him tonight. He looked at the other cameras just to see where the two might be, but he froze at the Pirate's Cove camera. He hadn't been told very much about it, but both nights he'd been here the curtains had been closed. Now they were wide open. What had been behind those curtains?

Mark didn't get much time to try to figure it out. He heard something running full speed down the hall towards the office. He hesitated a moment, unsure in what to do. And that was all the time it took for Mark to regret not hitting the button for the door. He had stood up from his chair just in time to be nearly tackled by something partially fuzzy & partially metallic. He grunted at the impact stumbling back a bit till his back hit the wall. He blinked to get a better look at what the hell had hit him & found a fox animatronic staring at him. It had it's arms wrapped around him so it didn't seem like he'd be going anywhere. "Uh...hi..." He watched the fox tilt it's head & lean in to nuzzle his neck with it's nose. It seemed that this guy was like the others, he didn't want to eat him or anything. And Mark was certainly grateful for that after seeing his teeth. He looked at Foxy a moment wondering why he'd come running in here. "What, is Bonnie bragging to other animatronics or something?"

Mark looked up noticing Bonnie had arrived. Foxy let go of Mark long enough to let Bonnie wrap his arms around him like usual. Mark blushed feeling Bonnie nuzzle his hair. He was so distracted by this that he was startled when Foxy used his hook to practically rip open his shirt. Mark certainly hoped he didn't plan on using that hook for anything else. Foxy occupied himself with stroking at Mark's now exposed chest. The exposed metal of Foxy's hand was only making Mark's skin...sensitive. Mark didn't even see Chica arrive, she just appeared on his other side. He watched her join Foxy in stroking his chest & stomach. He found himself starting to get aroused, most likely from anticipation. Bonnie moved one of Mark's hand to his belt, Mark got what he was telling him. He blushed unbuckling his belt & sliding his jeans down. He felt Bonnie let go of him & creased his eyebrows seeing Foxy trade places with him. He felt the cold metal of Foxy's hook against his back as he pulled his boxers down. Mark pressed his lips together unsurely, he was pretty much completely exposed now. But he didn't have much time to think about it since Foxy turned him around. Mark wasn't someone who was all that shy, but being so exposed was making he blush quite a lot.

The next thing Mark felt was Chica wrapping her fingers around his dick. He groaned softly unable to help himself. Then he felt Bonnie behind him & his heart sped up, he didn't know what he was going to do. He had an idea of course but it didn't seem very logical since he was pretty these animatronic didn't have dicks. Instead he was surprised to feel Bonnie's finger start rubbing his hole like last night. However it seemed there was something wet coating it. Mark wasn't sure if he wanted to know what animatronics used in place of lubricant. Bonnie pushed his finger into Mark causing him to groan rather loudly. He was pretty sure that it was getting rather warm in the office now, but maybe that was just him. He continued groaning as Bonnie worked his finger around inside him. Combined with Chica's stroking they had Mark panting & working up a sweat. After a while Mark felt a second finger slip inside him & made him groan even louder. He had very little self control left at this point as he was holding onto Foxy & whimpering. If he wasn't so distracted he might have been a bit embarrassed by how quickly he was pushed over the edge. His whole body tensed & he let out a somewhat strangled sound. Once again they set him down in his chair & left him to relax for a moment before he had to clean himself up.

Mark knew he wouldn't be able to get rid of the blush on his face so long as he thought about what had happened. But it wasn't like it was an easy thing not to think about. There was one other thought that hung in the back of his mind though. What was going to happen tomorrow night?


	4. Are You Ready for Freddy?

Mark shifted in his seat, he kind of wished he knew what kind of schedule the animatronics had. Like when they thought was a good time to wake up & come grope him. In any case he just had to wait. It was about 2:30 so it couldn't be too much longer, right? He had come to find that he was having wet dreams now. He had a wet dream or two before, but now it was just these animatronics groping & fingering him. And it always ended up waking him so he had to take care of the problem it left him with. He blushed just thinking about it, it didn't help that he was getting aroused too. He slapped himself a bit just to refocus on his job. His real job. Not the I'm-a-toy-for-malfunctioning-animatronics job he involuntarily acquired.

The familiar music box echoed down the hall into the security room grabbing Mark's attention. He swallowed & debated on whether or not he should just stand up. After a moment he tentatively did so & faced the door Bonnie usually appeared at. He was actually somewhat prepared, he had a decent idea of what to expect. However being grabbed from behind completely threw that assumption out the window. He felt the rather large arms wrap around his torso & yelped. He looked over his shoulder to see, instead of Bonnie, Freddy holding him. He creased his eyebrows as his heart thumped in his chest. Why the hell was Freddy here? He never left the stage. He watched Freddy look from him over his shoulder to his crotch. Mark immediately blushed noticing him give him a knowing side glance. And he swore the animatronic bear chuckled.

Mark looked away from Freddy & found Bonnie, Chica & Foxy had appeared in the room. He furrowed his eyebrows, all his metal preparation meant nothing now.

Bonnie moved to stand right in front of him & took his hand guiding it down to his belt.

"Y-Yeah...I get it." Mark pressed his lips together & unbuckled his belt allowing Bonnie to pull his pants down. He swore that with what little facial expression these animatronics had they all seemed to be pretty pleased to see the partial tent in his boxers. That only made him blush more, of course.

Bonnie pressed his hand to Mark's crotch & started leisurely rubbing.

Chica & Foxy moved to either side of Mark & took his shirt off once Freddy gave them enough room to do so. With his up half completely exposed they were free to explore every inch of his skin.

Mark bit his lips & moaned softly, these guys seemed to know his body better than anybody else. He wasn't sure what Freddy was doing though since he was somewhere behind him.

Once Mark was fully erect Bonnie pulled Mark's boxers down & moved his hand to a different area to rub.

Mark's legs trembled for a moment, he moaned a bit louder. His body was just getting warmer despite his lack of clothes. Eventually he felt something slick being applied to his entrance, he still didn't know what it was but it helped. He whimpered as soon as he felt Bonnie's finger slide into him. He dug his fingers into Bonnie's fur as his breathing got heavier. He was a bit frustrated by the fact that with so many hands no one was paying attention to his throbbing dick.

However everytime Mark tried to touch himself either Chica or Foxy would move his hand away.

A good time amount of time & two fingers later & Bonnie pulled his fingers out of the squirming security guard.

Mark opened his eyes & looked at Bonnie with confusion, which was quickly replaced with even more confusion when he felt something plastic press against his entrance. He glanced over his shoulder best he could & say Freddy right behind him. After a moment he realized what was going on. Freddy was going to pleasure him with his microphone. Sure enough he felt the plastic handle get pushed inside him. He moaned & squeezed his eyes shut letting out a few whimpers. He buried his face in Bonnie's chest.

All the animatronics paused for a moment as if to give Mark a moment to adjust. Then Freddy started slowly thrusting the mic into Mark while Bonnie stroked his dick & Chica & Foxy went back to rubbing every section of Mark's flesh they could.

Mark moaned louder & relied more heavily on Bonnie to keep him upright. He seemed to be fogging up his glasses with his heavy breathing. His hips bucked a bit & he felt his stomach tighten.

Freddy & Bonnie seemed to understand how close Mark was so they sped up a bit.

Mark cried out & bit his lip. After few short minutes his body trembled & tensed up as he came. He barely even noticed Chica & Foxy leave as he slowly came back to his senses. He shivered when Freddy took his microphone back before he too left. Mark looked up rather dazedly at Bonnie who sat him down in his chair before leaving as well.

Now he had to clean up the mess he'd made...


	5. The Last Night

Mark was practically squirming in his car seat. He had thought he knew what to expect, but he really didn't. Yet some how all four of the animatronics hadn't hurt him & he really didn't expect them to. They just...liked to touch him...everywhere. He tried not to blush remembering last night as he parked his car & headed in to the pizzaria. He locked the door behind him & headed toward the security room, but stopped. He looked toward the stage seeing everyone where they should be. He chewed his bottom lip thinking for a moment. "What the hell." he breathed & went to Pirate Cove pulling the curtain back before he climbed up onto the stage. He actually wondered if they could see or hear him right now.

Mark sat down in the back stage area & waited. He wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for specifically though. He glanced at his phone seeing it was just after midnight. He sighed & ran a hand through his hair, it would probably be a few hours before any of them decided to move. However a mechanical sound proved him wrong. He creased his eyebrows & looked toward the animatronics, but none of them seemed to have moved. He blinked & stood up, he jumped when he felt a hand cover his mouth. Another hand grabbed his hip. He noticed, through his moment of panic, that these hands were golden. Not even yellow like Chica. He looked over his shoulder seeing what looked like a double of Freddy. But he thought there were only suppose to be four animatronics. He watched the hand on his mouth move down to his shirt & pull it open. Goddamn it, he'd just sewn it up. He felt Golden Freddy's hand press against his chest & start groping at his torso. He blushed a bit & pressed his lips together.

Mark noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes & found Bonnie coming towards them. He watched him lean down & rub his face again his. He reached his hands up to touch Bonnie's fur, in a weird sort of way he found the softness of it comforting. He noticed both Golden Freddy & Bonnie pull back a bit & look at him. He knew the drill. He slipped his pants off & Bonnie wrapped his arms around him. Not like he was trying to restrain him, but more in an embrace. It seemed the animatronics knew he wasn't going to just run away. He caught sight of Chica, Foxy & the normal Freddy as they joined them.

Mark's attention was drawn to Golden Freddy by the sound of crinkling paper. He noticed that the animatronic had a paper bag. The question of what was in the bag didn't even fully form in his mind before Golden Freddy dumped out the contents onto the floor. Mark's jaw dropped & he blushed rather deeply. Strap ons? One for each of the animatronics & what was even stranger was that they weren't the normal anatomically correct human shapes. But how the hell did they get their hands on these?

While Mark was distracted with looking at the dildos Golden Freddy strapped his on & stepped towards him. Mark snapped back to reality when he felt Bonnie start to massage his body. He furrowed his eyebrows & let out a soft sound. Soon the other animatronics joined in & though Mark was naked he was now covered in padded hands. They had him hard & moaning in no time. To the point where he was actually excited to see what Golden Freddy's strap on would feel like.

Mark didn't have to wait very long because as soon as he was turned around he felt the tip of the dildo probe at his thoroughly lubed entrance. He bit his lip & took a breath to brace himself. A microphone was one thing, but now they seemed pretty serious with their toys. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Golden Freddy enter him. He let out a deep moan, his legs were practically buckling. Which made it a very good thing that Bonnie was supporting him. He was thankful that Golden Freddy waited for him to get use to the feeling before he started moving.

Mark whimpered & gripped onto Bonnie's fur. He felt sparkles of pleasure run through him with each thrust. He ended up panting & crying out, after a while he was pushed to his limit. He slumped against Bonnie as he worked on catching his breath. He actually expected for them to just leave like they usually did, but instead he vaguely noticed normal Freddy take Golden Freddy's place. He groaned as he felt the differently shaped & sized dildo push into him.

Freddy placed his hands on Mark's hips gently coaxing him to move with his thrusts.

Mark could feel sweat starting to cover his skin, he didn't spend much time focused on that however. He bit his bottom lip feeling his legs tremble. He breathed heavily into Bonnie's fur letting his moans get muffled since he couldn't do much to hold them back. He was honestly surprised at how quickly those hands got him aroused again. Which only lead to Freddy's deep thrusting pushing him over the edge once more. A long, most likely cold, shower would be necessary when he got home. If he didn't just pass out first.

Chica was next apparently. She took the time to brush the somewhat sweaty hair away from Mark's face & smooth her cool hands over his skin.

Mark actually appreciated this, he lightly leaned into her touch & let her guide him to turn around. Once he was facing her she moved her hands down to his hips. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do till she rubbed his thigh for a moment. He pressed his lips together & tentatively wrapped his legs around her middle as she supported him. He held onto her shoulders as she entered him. He whimpered & trembled feeling heat pool in his stomach.

Bonnie rubbed circles into Mark's back & nuzzled his neck encouragingly.

Mark could hear his groans echo across the stage. He pressed his face into Chica's shoulder panting as his dick leaked rather profusely. His breathing hitched as his stomach tightened. He let out a long & high pitched moan as he came again.

Chica set Mark back on his unstable feet & pulled out.

Thankfully Bonnie made sure Mark didn't just collapse.

Foxy moved over to Mark & nuzzled his chin. With Bonnie's help he guided Mark to wrap his legs around his waist.

Mark felt Bonnie support his upper half & watched Foxy with half lidded eyes. He was going to be completely worn out & most definitely sore tomorrow. But for now he was enjoying every touch. He arched his back & whimpered feeling Foxy enter him.

Foxy placed his hand on Mark's hip & used his hook to tease his nipple. He thrust into the security guard a bit faster than the other animatronics.

Mark definitely noticed this & gripped onto Bonnie. He watched Foxy & bit his lip curling his toes. His voice was starting to go hoarse from all his moaning & whimpering, but he didn't really care.

Foxy continued his quick pace till Mark climaxed all of his stomach. He let Mark's legs down gently before moving away.

That left Bonnie.

Mark leaned against Bonnie after the purple bunny grabbed the last dildo & looked up at him. Instead of uncertainty, like he'd felt when all of this started, he was now pretty excited to feel Bonnie.

Bonnie smoothed his paws against Mark's skin before guiding Mark down with him. He laid on his back & massaged the man's hips.

Mark trembled a bit, he straddled Bonnie's hips like the animatronic seemed to want. He pressed his lips together & let Bonnie lift him enough to slowly lower down onto the dildo. He dug his fingers into Bonnie's arms & gave a soft yelp. It wasn't painful. It's just that the tip of the dildo seemed to nudge something inside him.

Picking up on this Bonnie let Mark adjust a moment before he started to rock his hips into Mark. He placed Mark's hands on his shoulders while he held onto his hips.

Mark jolted a bit every time his prostate was hit. His hips bucks with Bonnie's thrusts. Bonnie moved slower in his thrusting but he made up for that with how deep he went. Mark ended up slouching over & resting his head against Bonnie's chest. After a bit he whimpered loudly, "I...I can't..." He was cut off by his body tensing as the animatronic pushed him over the edge. He breathed heavily as his body slacked against Bonnie. He was far too tired to move, not to mention his limbs felt like jelly.

Within a matter of seconds he fell asleep utterly exhausted. However when he woke up, Mark found he was on his couch in his apartment. He creased his eyebrows when he realized that he didn't remember driving home. Had he been so out of it that he couldn't remember doing so? He attempted to move & groaned softly at the ache throughout his body. He opted to just stay still for the rest of the morning at least. He saw he was wrapped in a blanket & his uniform was set next to him. Maybe one of the animatronics had carried him home...

For the rest of the day Mark just let himself rest & "recover" from his adventurous night with the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's. And when he woke up again later that night there was a message on his phone from his manager telling him he was fired for "tampering with the animatronics". He was actually rather let down by this, but that just meant he'd have to fine some other way to meet with the robotic group again sometime.


End file.
